Hielo Escarlata
by PanHe
Summary: El pasado nos puede traer crueles memorias, pero nos ayuda a entender el presente. Sólo que si se intenta cumplir una promesa, la amistad se verá dañada. Al final, quizá puedas comprenderlo.
1. Regreso

_Los personajes y situaciones de Saint Seiya son propiedad de ya-saben-quiénes; sólo respondo por aquellos que hayan salido de mi mente en alguna noche de lluvia, ocio, insomnio y mucho café._

X – o – o – X

_Otra vez para Liss. Lo siento, pero desde principio era para ella. Hace dos años que fue regalo de cumpleaños, esta vez puede tomarse como uno navideño. (Versión masterizada xD)_

* * *

Prólogo  
—Tiene que irse. 

—No —musitó, casi con temor. —Puede quedarse. Aquí…

—No puede. Él debe ir a otro lugar.

—Pero… — el chiquillo agachó su cabeza. Los largos cabellos ocultaban las lágrimas que comenzaban a brillar en sus ojos.

—Escucha — se arrodilló ante él, y posó sus manos en los hombros del niño —, aquellos que no han nacido en Grecia, deben ir a otro país, lejos de aquí. Él no es griego, por lo tanto, no puede quedarse en el Santuario.

El aludido no respondió. Su mirada se perdía en el suelo, buscando un punto, una piedra… Lo que fuese, con tal de que algo cambiase los hechos.

— ¿Volverá? —musitó al fin. Su voz fue apenas audible, y estaba empañada con un dejo de tristeza: la voz de los que están a punto de echarse a llorar.

Y tan sólo obtuvo de respuesta la brisa con aroma marino.

Su mayor se puso de pie, mirando al horizonte, mientras el aire movía y revolvía los oscuros y largos cabellos.

— ¿Volverá? —preguntó nuevamente.

Esta vez, el hombre se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. El niño cerró los puños.

—Dígamelo.

Aunque algo sorprendido por la voz de autoridad que usaba el crío, Eetrin siguió avanzando. Pero pronto sintió el par de manos que le sostenían con infantil fuerza.

— ¿Volverá¿Camus… volverá? —El pequeño le clavó los ojos con mirada suplicante, que no pudo soportar por mucho.

Al fin, suspirando, observó el cielo y miró al fin a su alumno.

—Si logra convertiste en el Caballero Dorado de Acuario, sí, volverá.

El chiquillo sonrió. —Lo hará. Sé que lo hará. Y entonces volveremos a jugar en la playa.

Un instante de seriedad se apoderó del joven maestro. —Lo verás… Tan sólo si tú también logras tu objetivo. Es tarde. Vámonos ya, Milo.

**-Fin del prólogo-**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Regreso**

Observaba tranquilamente el atardecer griego. Hacía unas horas que había llegado y aún no conseguía acostumbrarse nuevamente al calor que tanto había extrañado durante su entrenamiento.

¿En verdad estaba nuevamente en Grecia¿En el Santuario?

Tan sólo apenas un año que había recibido su galante armadura dorada, y ahora…

— ¡Camus!

Alzó la mirada instintivamente, pues ni siquiera lograba reconocer la voz. Pero qué inteligencia. Obviamente no reconocería la voz de nadie pues hacía años que no pisaba ese lugar. Los rayos solares le lastimaban las retinas y tuvo que subir una mano para hacerse sombra.

— ¡Camus¡No puedo creerlo, has vuelto!

El nuevo Caballero Dorado entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso era quien creía¿Era una ilusión creada por sus recuerdos¿Podía ser posible que…?

— ¡Camus!

Una sonrisa instantánea —aunque algo oculta— se apoderó de sus labios cuando por fin supo de quién se trataba, a pesar de no haberlo visto desde hacía ya ocho años.

—Milo. —musitó casi inaudiblemente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el mencionado le escuchase. Éste, se acercó con miras de un abrazo que él no le pudo reprimir y, quizás, aunque lo intentase, su amigo no lo permitiría.

El guerrero griego ni siquiera le dio tiempo al recién llegado. Y a este último realmente no le importó: en seguida se vio rodeado de los brazos y el cabello del peliazul.

— ¡Por Zeus, en verdad eres tú! —el griego se separó de él por un momento, mirándole de arriba abajo. —Te ves más fuerte. —Sonrió. —Y si estás aquí, eso significa que…

—Así es. —El caballero se separó por completo. —Muéstrale tus respetos al Caballero Dorado de Acuario.

Milo dibujó una mueca algo de ironía y presunción fingida.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues muestra tus modales ante Milo, el Escorpión.

— ¿De verdad?

—Oye, cómo que _"¿de verdad?", _¿por quién me tomas¿O acaso no creías que lograría ser Caballero Dorado¡Yo que contaba los días para tu regreso!

—No creas que yo no, pero…

— ¡Pero nada¡Ahora nos vamos a celebrar con buena bebida!

—Milo…

— ¡'Milo', nada¡Vamos!

* * *

El acuariano apenas podía creer que estaba de vuelta en aquel lugar. Dios, estaba tan tranquilo, tan rebosante de vida, tan… feliz. Sí, eso era. Estaba feliz de regresar al Santuario. Tenía que admitirlo. 

Había dejado Grecia cuando apenas tenía seis años. Ahora tenía catorce. Observó el cielo cristalino que se extendía sobre él. Comenzó a reflexionar.

Tenía tan sólo catorce años. Ya había ido a presentarse ante el Patriarca quien, aunque sonase paranoico, le había parecido una persona completamente diferente de quien recordaba en sus años de infancia; había visto a los Santos Dorados, pero… Los únicos caballeros dorados ahí eran el de Leo, Escorpión, Virgo, Capricornio y Tauro. Ni muestras de Piscis, Cáncer, Géminis, Libra, Aries ni Sagitario. Aunque Milo ya se había encargado de ponerle al corriente:

Sagitario Aioros, el Santo al que siempre habían considerado el hermano mayor de la familia dorada —un aprendiz ideal, un caballero fiel y un _excelente_ ser humano; nombrado mil veces de ejemplo por los otros maestros dorados—, había intentado asesinar al bebé Athena. Una acción despreciable, que había pagado con su vida. Pobre de Aioria.

Saga, el santo de Géminis, se había esfumado desde unos días antes del asesinato de Aioros, aunque el Patriarca afirmaba que le había enviado a una misión de suma importancia. _«Puras tonterías»_, había dicho Milo.

El caballero de Aries estaba exiliado por voluntad propia. Justo unos días luego de que muriera Aioros, se marchó con una notable rabia y tristeza en sus ojos, al parecer por problemas con el Patriarca.

El misterioso guardián de la Séptima Casa, Libra, que siempre había mantenido contacto con el Pontífice, estaba completamente perdido para los ojos del Santuario desde que se enteró de la desaparición de Géminis y la muerte de Sagitario.

Mientras que Cáncer y Piscis estaban en misiones.

"_Siempre anda presumiendo que Máscara Mortal y Afrodita… ¿Te acuerdas de ellos, verdad? Bueno, pues siempre presume que ellos son los únicos con ideales perfectos"_

Mejor no mencionarle a Milo que él tan sólo había dejado su entrenamiento porque el Patriarca tenía 'una importante misión' para él.

Camus se acomodó en el diván. Por extraño que le pareciera el pensamiento que se urdía en su mente en ese instante, no pudo apartarlo de su cabeza.

Géminis, Aries, Libra… Los tres desaparecidos luego de la muerte de Aioros. Y según lo que le había comentado uno de los guardias, un mes después del incidente con el joven griego, fue cuando el Gran Maestro comunicó que los santos de la Cuarta y Doceava Casa, estarían fuera más años más de lo acostumbrado.

No encontraba nada misterioso en ello, sabía que el Patriarca encomendaba misiones a los Santos desde pequeños (más si se trataba de un Dorado). Pero entonces¿por qué extender el regreso de los caballeros faltantes?

Y todo luego de aquel incidente.

—Eh, Camus, si te quedas mucho tiempo quieto te podrías volver estatua. —la voz del griego le hizo despertar de su meditación. El acompañante que tenía a su lado le hizo estremecerse con viejos recuerdos.

Ante él, el joven que sobresalía de entre todos los de su nación, respiraba tranquilamente. El francés casi podía percibir el aura de paz que desprendía aquel compañero de armas. Había extrañado sus breves conversaciones tanto.

—Shaka de Virgo —dijo, mientras le hacía una leve reverencia —, me alegra verte.

—Camus de Acuario —respondió en seguida el rubio, devolviendo el gesto —, a mí también me alegra ver que hayas vuelto. Es un gusto tenerte de nuevo aquí. Y espero, por el bien de todos, que no vayas a seguir los consejos de este escorpión descontrolado.

—No le des tantos consejos, Shaka.

—No te preocupes, yo jamás le he hecho caso. —Musitó, sin prestarle atención al otro presente.

Milo le miró molesto. —Traidor.

—Fastidioso.

—Mal amigo.

—Bicho desarrollado.

—Jarra con agua.

Shaka ya estaba saliendo del Templo, cuando esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa. —Me alegra ver que siguen llevándose bien. Es agradable ver tal muestra de cariño entre compañeros de orden.

— ¡No fastidies, Shaka! —contestaron a coro.

* * *

Cuando entró, se quedó largo rato mirándolo todo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no estaba ahí. Ese era ahora su Templo, la casa de Acuario. De ahora en adelante, protegerlo con su vida sería su tarea hasta que no pudiese seguir respirando. 

Luego de darse la libertad de bajar unas cuantas docenas de grados la temperatura, comenzó a arreglarlo todo.

Se sentía sumamente tranquilo. Por años, la única compañía que había tenido eran los enormes bloques de hielo. Ahora, volvía con sus compañeros de orden que, si bien no soportaba a todos, nunca estaban de más.

— ¿La jarra con agua desea ayuda?

—Pensé que se te había olvidado ese apodo. —murmuró, sin prestar mucha atención.

—Jamás¿cómo? Yo mismo te bauticé con él.

—Gracias por recordarlo.

—Uy, pero qué genio… ¿Quieres ayuda o no¿Y por qué demonios hace tanto frío aquí?

—Sí quiero ayuda, y es porque entrené en Siberia¿recuerdas? —Contestó girándose hacia la entrada, casi sonriendo ante la hilarante imagen de un Milo en armadura. No se había acostumbrado aún.

El griego se dio la completa libertad de adentrarse en el Onceavo Templo, mirando todo a su paso, como buen observador que era. —Seh, seh… —respondió. —Pero ya estás en Grecia¿recuerdas?

—Podría enfermar con tanto calor que hace aquí.

—Qué mal, tan bonito clima que hay acá. —Milo se permitió un bostezo. —Como sea, dime en qué te ayudo.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, la noche cayó en el Santuario. Camus abrió los ojos. Estaba recostado en el piso, junto a Milo, que no dejaba de temblar abrazado a sí mismo. El acuariano se sonrío: probablemente ningún Caballero Dorado además de él pudiese soportar esa temperatura.

Pero pensándolo bien, el pobre escorpión no tenía la culpa de sus nuevos hábitos climáticos, así que en seguida se levantó haciendo el menor ruido posible, y regresó con un cobertor con el que cubrió a su querido amigo, que aún dormido pareció agradecer el gesto.

Salió de su Templo lentamente. Deseaba ver la noche caer en tierras griegas nuevamente.

Su inconciencia le llevó hasta el Coliseo, donde se sentó un momento. Cuántos recuerdos le traían esas simples gradas, ese suelo, esas piedras…

X – o – o – X

Eh, bueno, no hay mucho qué decir. Tuve que dividirlo por caps porque estaría muy aburrido ponerlo todo junto. Ando editando y aún no termino por una sencilla razón: si bien hay algunas cosas que quisiera cambiar, fue un regalo, consideraría herejía cambiarlo. Así que onee-chan, es tuya la decisión de si se cambian cosas (sólo es una o dos partes xD) o se queda como está.

Se que la alegre psiquis de Camus extraña, pero desde mi humilde punto de vista, no siempre fue tan... amargado (no me pegen fans camusas xD). Tiene acá 14 y como dije, no creo que siempre haya sido igual. Además está comprobado (por mí) que un Acuario no se mantiene serio si tiene a un Escorpio junto a él XD

Ahm, ojalá les guste y espero terminarlo para Navidad.  
Por cierto, no, no es yaoi XD

_«Eso es todo amigos, muchas gracias por su atención… que les vaya bien bonito.»_


	2. Vacío

**Capítulo dos:**** Vacío**

"Guarda con decoro todo aquel recuerdo ligado a tu infancia. Nada volverá a ser igual que entonces; ni el entorno, ni los sueños, ni tú mismo".

* * *

— _¡Golpéalo más fuerte, Camus!_

— _¡Milo, la defensa!_

— _¡Camus, sube el codo cuando ataques!_

— _¡Estás descuidando la izquierda, Milo!_

— _¡Arriba Camus!_

— _¡Ahora, Milo!_

_Y, cuando el combate estaba por terminar, revelando al ganador… Ambos aprendices se detuvieron. _

_El romano alzó una ceja, confundido. — ¿Qué rayos…? _

—_Así no se puede entrenar a gusto. —se quejó el pequeño escorpión soplándose el flequillo. _

—… _Mocosos malcriados.__ —escupió al fin el moreno. _

—_Milo tiene razón, así no podemos entrenar. —secundó el acuariano, dejándose caer en el suelo con los brazos cruzados. _

_El egipcio se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. —Por Atenea, dame paciencia Zeus…_

_Sin embargo, el romano de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños sonrió. —Dejémoslos descansar un rato. _

—_Pero Kratos…_

—_Anda Eetrin, son sólo niños, deben descansar. _

_El Escorpión Dorado suspiró. —Supongo que tienes razón. Nada de travesuras, Milo. —reflexionó un momento. —… Otra vez._

—_Lo intentaré. _

—_Camus, compórtate._

—_Sí, maestro._

—_Muy bien. Vámonos Eetrin, tengo hambre._

—_Y que lo digas._

_Los niños se miraron unos instantes en silencio._

— _¿Qué hacemos?_

— _¡Molestar a Aioria!_

—_Milo…_

— _¿A Mu? — El acuariano enarcó una ceja._

— _¿Shaka?_

—…

— _¿Afrodita? — Insértese gotita en la nunca del francés._

— _¿… Al Patriarca?_

—_Mon Dieu…_

— _¡No, pues me rindo!_

—_Vamos a la playa un rato._

— _¿A molestar gente?_

— _¡No¿Que no piensas en otra cosa además de molestar?_

—_Sí… En nuevas formas de hacerlo. _

—… _Te espero en la playa cuando acabes. _

—_Mal amigo._

_No tardaron en llegar a su objetivo. Sin embargo, se encontraron con los hermanos griegos descansando. _

_Aioros les miró sonriente. _

— _¿Qué tal sus entrenamientos, chicos?_

—_Pues… bien._

—_Si te descuidas, quizás hasta te podamos vencer un día de estos, eh._

_El castaño se permitió un acceso de risa. —Ya lo creo, Milo. _

— _¿Quieren ver una técnica que hicimos nosotros? —Camus miró molesto a su compañero de entrenamientos. No tenía las más mínimas ganas de mostrarles nada a los hermanos. _

—_Pero no deben hacer una técnica sin permiso de sus maestros… —Y esa era precisamente la razón. Acallada de inmediato por el peliazul. _

—_Aioria, no molestes._

—_Además —interrumpió al fin el francés— la hemos perfeccionado._

_Sagitario sonrió, complacido ante tal comentario. __—Bueno, si lo dices tú, Camus; les creo. _

— _¿La quieren ver?_

—_Adelante. _

— _¿Y la detienes?_

—_Intentaré. _

_Acuariano a la derecha, y E__scorpión a la izquierda, ambos niños se colocaron a una prudente distancia de los hermanos._

_En seguida, juntaron sus espaldas y elevaron sus cosmos. Camus elevó su mano izquierda, al tiempo que Milo hacia lo propio con la derecha. Una ráfaga de cosmos les envolvió, y Aioros se preparó. _

— _¡Polvo de Diamante!_

— _¡Aguja Escarlata! _

_Aioros pudo con el ataque fácilmente, pero siendo arrastrado unos cuantos pasos de su lugar, sorprendido de la fuerza de ambos. Al terminar observó sus manos, que notaba congeladas. Estaban completamente llenas de escarcha rojiza._

— _¿Qué tal?_

— _¿Han fusionado sus ataques?_

—_Algo así._

—_Y… ¿Qué es?_

—_Hielo… ¿Escarlata?_

—_Congela y al mismo tiempo, envenena._

—_¿Envenena¡Envenenaron a mi hermano! _

_Milo se rascó distraídamente el cuello. __—Claro que no, don histeria._

—_Este ataque fue sólo para paralizar sus manos._

_El aprendiz de la Novena Casa tuvo que elevar su cosmos para eliminar el agua congelada de sus manos. —Pues vaya si son buenos. Pero no todo el tiempo hay que entrenar. —Les dedicó una cálida sonrisa, y se sentó en la arena: la tarde pasó agradable, tenue, lenta. _

_Todo tranquilo, sin percances, gritos, enojos, ni nada. Aioros era el que cuidaba de todos, siempre._

_Sus respectivos maestros llegaron hasta el anochecer. Al parecer, el Caballero de Acuario logró convencer al de Escorpión de darles la tarde libre a los aprendices._

_Los niños iban tras ellos cuando se dirigían a las Doce Casas, en un curioso silencio acompañado por la charla en voz baja de los maestros._

_A unas escaleras del Templo del Aguador, Milo se detuvo. __—Oye, Camus._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Tú crees que logremos ser Caballeros Dorados?_

_El francés se detuvo también._

— _¿Por qué preguntas?_

—_Pues… mira a nuestros maestros. Son muy fuertes, y nosotros… _

—_N__osotros apenas comenzamos a entrenar hace unos meses, necesitamos más tiempo._

— _¿Y crees que luego de entrenar por muchos años seamos más fuertes?_

_El niño se quedó mirando a su amigo. Sus ojos centellantes rogaban por una respuesta, que él no tenía realmente. Se preguntaba lo mismo desde hace tiempo. ¿En verdad serían Caballeros Dorados?_

— _¿Niños?_

_Camus observó automáticamente al egipcio. _

—_Es que… Milo dice…_

—_No, dile tú._

— _¿Qué me van a decir¿Qué han hecho ahora? — bromeó el maestro dorado, despeinándoles sonriente. _

_A lo lejos, Camus pudo ver que su propio maestro le observaba, curioso._

—_Maestro Eetrin¿nosotros lograremos ser tan fuertes como ustedes¿Seremos… Santos Dorados?_

_Sin poder responder, el egipcio les miró, sorprendido. —Aún son pequeños¿por qué se preguntan eso? —Miró a su alumno. Sabía que era él quien había comenzado a cuestionar eso._

—_Porque no somos lo suficientemente… fuertes._

—_Eso es porque tienen seis años. —Kratos les sonreía. —Ustedes lograrán ser nuestros sucesores, claro que lo harán, pero todo a su tiempo. Ahora dense prisa, porque deben dormir y descansar. _

_Milo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y comenzar a caminar sin decir más. Sin embargo, Camus no pudo evitar notar la mirada de reproche que Eetrin le ofreciese a Kratos._

_Cuando al fin llegaron al Onceavo Templo, sin decir palabra, los mayores se adentraron, dirigiéndose a la siguiente Casa Zodiacal. El nativo de las tierras francesas se quedó mirándolo todo en la oscuridad._

—_Buenas noches, Camus. —el griego __bostezó, sin prestar atención, y siguiendo el rumbo que su maestro había tramado._

_Asintió, pero no pudo reprimirse. __—Oye Milo._

— _¿Eh?_

— _¿No crees que en un lugar tan cálido como Grecia no alcanzaré fácilmente el Cero Absoluto? —El griego alzó una ceja, confundido. —… Si un día nos vamos a entrenar a otro lugar y…_

—_Eso no pasará._

—_¿Y si pasa?_

_Milo sonrió, tranquilo. O al menos queriendo mostrar tranquilidad. __—Qué dramático eres, Camusín._

—_Mmm. —El peliverde miró el suelo, intranquilo. — Milo¿si me marcho…?_

—_Si te marchas, que no pasará, yo mismo contaré los días para que regreses. —El escorpión le empujó. —Y más te vale hacer lo mismo._

—_Prometido entonces._

_Se despidieron con una sonrisa. Inocente, melancólica. De haber sabido que sería la última vez que se verían en años, quizás no hubiesen sonreído._

—_Camus. —La voz de Kratos resonó en la oscuridad del Templo, acompasada por los pasos del maestro de Acuario._

— _¿Qué pasa, maestro?_

_El romano se puso a su altura, y suspiró antes de colocar sus manos en los hombros de su alumno. _

—_Prométeme que llegarás hasta esta Casa, con la armadura dorada. Sé que eres fuerte, pero también sé que hay cosas —titubeó un instante, pero se obligó a seguir—… recuerdos que te debilitan a veces. _

_Los labios del chiquillo se entreabrieron, al tiempo que las lágrimas se agolpaban. Y es que hacía tanto que no pensaba en ellos…_

—_Camus._

_Rápidamente, se secó las lágrimas._

—_Lo prometo, maestro. Prometo que seré el Caballero Dorado de Acuario. Que protegeré a Athena hasta que mi cuerpo entero deje de latir._

_Su maestro sonrió. —Ve a dormir, mañana será un largo día._

— _¿Por qué?_

_Los ojos verde oscuro de Kratos se tornaron algo distantes, tristes. —Haremos un viaje._

* * *

"_Toda esa inocencia infantil no volveremos a verla. Todas esas ilusiones se irán y perderán importancia… __"._

* * *

Las estrellas brillaban bellamente en el cielo griego. En el Santuario, se podían admirar los astros como en ningún otro lugar de Grecia. Camus suspiró, debilitado por los recuerdos.

Kratos. Kratos había muerto tan sólo unos meses atrás, y ni siquiera le habían enterrado en el cementerio sagrado. ¿Por qué demonios, si era un Santo Dorado, su cuerpo no descansaba en el Cementerio Sagrado del Santuario? El dolor le oprimió el alma, nada podía hacer él. Ahora Kratos de Acuario descansaba bajo el resistente hielo de Siberia, en un lugar al que nadie sabría llegar, además de él.

Cansado, quizás de recordar, el Caballero se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa. Extrañaba el arena cálida bajo sus pies, la brisa marina, y el mar que salpicaba sus piernas mientras entrenaba ahí, con Milo.

Curiosamente, la playa estaba llena de armaduras. ¿Por qué estaban ahí los ropajes sagrados? Sabrán los dioses la razón. Esquivándolos, siguió su camino, a pesar de no tener ni la más remota idea de adónde se dirigía.

Sin embargo, su camino se vio interrumpido al escuchar una fuerte respiración, proveniente de entre las miles de armaduras que ahí descansaban.

Con sigilo y manteniendo en alto su defensa, logró llegar hasta el sonido entrecortado de alguien débil. La maraña de cabellos largos, el cuerpo alto, aunque arrodillado, las manos fuertes, ese brillo cristalino en los ojos… eran inconfundibles. Se encontraba ante Saga de Géminis.

— ¿Saga¿Te encuentras bien?

El griego se levantó ayudado por su compañero, su rostro estaba humedecido y sus ojos, cristalinos.

—Camus, veo que has vuelto. Te has convertido en caballero de Acuario. —susurró, intentando sonreír.

—Así es. Pensé que te encontrabas en una misión importante.

El Santo guardó silencio. —Lo estoy, pero he tenido que venir para hablar con… el Patriarca.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Quieres ir a…?

—Me gustaría mucho ir ahí.

Ambos Santos comenzaron a caminar, en silencio. Sus pasos les llevaron hasta la cima del Cabo Sunion, donde las olas golpeaban estrepitosamente contra las rocas.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacías ahí? Pareces enfermo, preocupado.

—Estoy bien, sólo he venido a revisar las armaduras.

—¿Tú sabes porqué están ahí?

—Antes de que los Santos las porten por primera vez, las armaduras de Plata son purificadas bajo los rayos de la Luna, en la playa.

—Vaya tontería… Me parece una exageración.

Saga sonrió, con tristeza. —Lo es. ¿Sabes, Camus? Te noto más… frío. Distante.

Un mutismo se apoderó de ambos. La brisa se tornaba deliciosa en un lugar tan cálido como Grecia.

—Te han echado de menos.

— ¿Perdona?

—Eso. Te han echado de menos. No imaginas lo triste que estaba Milo luego de que te fueras sin decir nada.

—No fue mi intención, mi maestro no me había dicho nada. No me dejó ir a despedirme.

—Lo sé. Comprenderás que ahora, el bicho del desierto no te dejará solo.

—Estoy conciente, no importa. Me hacían falta sus locuras.

El ruido del agua llegando a la playa, lograba amenizar cualquier cosa. Los astros brillaban con fuerza, mientras la luna se peinaba en el mar.

— ¿Sabes, Saga? Dirás que es una tontería, pero cuando éramos niños… Un día volvíamos del entrenamiento, y Milo se adelantó. Tratando de alcanzarlo, tomé un atajo, y tú estabas aquí en la playa, entrenando. No sé si fue el cansancio del entrenamiento, o el calor sofocante de ese día, pero no puedo olvidar que te vi, entrenando con alguien idéntico a ti. El mismo cabello, incluso se movía igual. Creo que hacía mucho calor¿ah?

—Parece que sí. —El geminiano miraba el mar, chocando con las rocas. —¿Podemos irnos de aquí?

—Te gustaba mucho estar en Cabo Sunion.

—… Vámonos.

Ninguno dijo más. Regresaron por el mismo camino, sorteando las armaduras dispersas por todos lados.

El francés se detuvo, cautivado por una armadura demasiado hechizante. Dos alas negras adornaban la espalda. Las manos del ropaje descansaban entrelazadas sobre el pecho, y por todos lados estaba cubierta por detalles de color negro brillante, que resaltaban bellamente con el color plateado de la armadura. Una máscara con iguales detalles en negro y plateado, completaba el casco. Dos colmillos se posaban seductoramente en los labios inertes del metal.

— ¿También es una armadura de Plata?

Saga la observó, suspirando, cansado. —Así es.

—Jamás había visto algo así.

—Es… una armadura especial.

— ¿Por qué lo dices¿A qué constelación representa?

— A ninguna. Es lo que la hace especial, extraña. Es la armadura del Vampiro.

— ¿Vampiro? —Camus sonrió— _Drácula est venu à nous voir _(1).

—Lo digo en serio. —El Géminis miró también los ropajes. —Es demasiado extraño, nadie sabe porqué existe, y lo curioso es que hay más.

— ¿Más? —Acuario frunció el ceño y abandonó su postura de broma. —Pero si sólo debe haber una armadura que represente a una estrella o constelación¿que no?

—Se supone. Pero de esta armadura en particular, existen cuatro. Una aquí, en el Santuario de Athena. Otra en el Santuario del Mar, en el Santuario del Infierno, y en el Santuario del Cielo. Todas iguales. La única diferencia en cada una de ellas, es el color del diamante.

— ¿Qué diamante?

Saga señaló. Un pequeño diamante color rojo se posaba en el pecho del ropaje.

—Qué curioso.

El geminiano dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar.

—Has dicho que me he vuelto frío. —musitó el peliverde. —Así es. Me pasaron muchas cosas en Siberia, y recordé muchas que me pasaron en Francia. Por eso, puedo darme cuenta de cuando alguien está sufriendo. Y tú, en este momento, sufres. Te encuentras más distante que yo, como si estuvieras… vacío.

—Lo estoy. —contestó el aludido con completa convicción. —He perdido una parte de mí, por mi culpa. Pero eso ya no importa. Debo irme, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—De acuerdo. —el acuariano se fue en dirección contraria, hacia las Doce Casas. Trató de no indagar el porqué su compañero iba hacia otro lado.

—Camus.

Se detuvo. La brisa se tornó más fuerte, el mar parecía no querer entrar en la prisión del Cabo.

—No le digas a nadie que me has visto.

* * *

"… Y es que hay un momento cuando crecemos, en que algo se rompe". (2)

* * *

(1) En francés, "Drácula vino a vernos". Espero haberlo escrito bien.

(2) Esta última frase es, sino mal recuerdo, de la película "Inocencia Interrumpida".

La armadura del Vampiro es… culpa del otro fic que tengo acá, sólo que eso es bastante adelante. No tiene importancia acá, más que simbólica/sentimentalmente.

Bueno, el fic se queda como estaba, a excepción de lo que debía ser editado. El comportamiento de esos dos es algo que desde que creé el fic quería modificar, pero no pude. Vaya que tenían seis años, démosles un poco de alegría a sus mortificadas vidas.

Ahora, la curiosa relación entre Saga y Camus (no yaoi, aclaro) es algo que siempre me llamó mucho la atención, y que no sé de dónde rayos saqué. Pero cómo la adoro.

Me parece que el fic quedará en 3 capis, 4 a lo mucho. Agregaré solamente una parte que, no se porqué, me salté, pero en fin… Tengan compasión. Cof.

Gracias por leer, y gracias por sus reviews, se les agradece mucho.

Y… Ya viene el drama. Oh por dios. XD

_«Eso es todo amigos, muchas gracias por su atención… que les vaya bien bonito.»_


	3. Recordar

**Advertencia: **Drama de novela incluido en el paquete, entre otras cosas freaks.

**Capítulo ****tres: Recordar**

"_¿Qué es recordar¿No más que evocar antiguas acciones, vidas pasadas, pretextos para una acción arrepentida en el presente? O acaso… ¿La afirmación divina del porqué llegamos __adonde llegamos?"_

* * *

El francés continuaba su labor sin prestar atención a lo que a su alrededor ocurría. Guardaba distraídamente sus cosas a pesar del cosmos un tanto agresivo que se encontraba en su habitación, oculta entre las columnas del Templo del Aguador. 

En silencio, podía escuchar las mudas reclamaciones, hasta que continuaron en voz alta nuevamente.

— ¡No puedes irte¡Es que no es posible!

Suspiró con hastío. —Milo, basta ya.

El Escorpión se cruzó de brazos molesto, y desvió la mirada. Seguía siendo el mismo niño caprichoso de siempre. El claro ejemplo de su signo: terquedad y necedad andando.

Tomando unas cuantas ropas más, repitió lo que llevaba diciendo desde hacía casi media hora. —No puedo negarme.

— ¡Con un carajo que puedes¿Para qué demonios debes regresar a Siberia¡Es otra tontería del Patriarca!

—Porque quiere que ayude a entrenar a un chico. —contestó automáticamente, ignorando el 'insulto' a Su Santidad.

— ¡Que lo entrene alguien más!

Comenzaba a irritarse. — ¡Quiere que lo entrene yo!

— ¡Que venga el niño para acá!

Sus orbes azules, más oscuras que las de su igual, se posaron al fin en las de aquel. —Milo, no puedo hacer nada.

—Tú nunca puedes hacer nada. — el peliazul miró a través de la ventana. Camus se sentó a su lado, sonriendo para sus adentros del capricho infantil del artrópodo.

— ¿Sigues molesto por _eso_?

—Jamás te despediste de mí. Ni una mugrosa notita dejaste. —musitó el peliazul, claramente enfadado.

—Te he dicho que no pude, no me dejaron.

— ¡Yo me hubiera escapado! —Exclamó, más que molesto. — ¡Al menos para decirte que me iba por _ocho_ años! Me enteré porque me lo dijo mi maestro¡dos meses después¡Yo sí hubiera hecho algo por decírtelo!

—Tienes razón. — el escorpión se dignó a mirarle. Los ojos serenos de Camus estaban fijos en los suyos, imperturbables como siempre.

—Estás en lo cierto, tú lo hubieras hecho. Yo no era tan impulsivo como tú, por eso no lo pude hacer. La misma impotencia me impidió correr.

—… No es lo mismo sin ti. — La voz de Milo era apenas un susurro. —Aquí son todos unos aguafiestas.

—Yo también¿recuerdas?

—Sí bueno, pero siempre terminas accediendo a mis arranques.

El acuariano _casi_ sonrió. —Volveré. Ya soy un Caballero, solamente debo entrenar a un niño¿cuánto tiempo puede tomar?

* * *

Los ánimos de los que era dueño, le llevaron a no despedirse de todos. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía en su hogar. Quizás la felicidad ansiada estaba precisamente ahí. De pronto, la perspectiva de obedecer al Patriarca le parecía franqueable.

Se sintió mal despidiéndose de Milo, que lo hizo a regañadientes. No. No quería irse de nuevo, realmente quería estar ahí, como antes, como cuando eran unos niños felices sin preocupaciones ni reflexiones del futuro o el pasado, tan sólo viviendo el presente.

Cuando el Patriarca se acercó para desearle suerte y darle unas últimas instrucciones, a Camus le pareció sentir la presencia de Saga.

Saga de Géminis, al que después de la primera noche en que llegó, no le volvió a ver jamás.

* * *

Sus ojos se toparon con el inmenso paisaje de inmutable color blanco. Un polvo de diamantes agitaba la zona, y llegó cubierto de nieve de pies a cabeza. 

—Señor Camus, me alegro de verle nuevamente. —dijo el enviado del Santuario que permanecía en aquellas tierras por momentos. Su aspecto era cansado.

—A mí también me alegra estar de nuevo aquí. — ¿Y a quién quería engañar? Estaba aburrido, fastidiado, y con ganas de un café hirviendo.

—Sé que es tarde, pero será mejor que me vaya, así que… ¡Isaac, ven aquí!

El francés observó hacia la dirección en la que el hombre gritó. Un chiquillo se acercaba tranquilamente.

—Es un niño finlandés. Ha perdido a sus padres y… —Miró distraídamente al Acuario. —Bueno, mejor que él se lo cuente. ¡Isaac!

— ¡Ya he oído la primera vez!

Ante Camus se postró un niño de mirada fuerte. Sus ojos verdes le escrutaban.

—Isaac, él será tu maestro, Camus. Debes obedecerle¿entiendes?

—Pues claro que entiendo, usted es el que no entiende.

Camus sonrió. Al parecer, no sería tan terrible el haber regresado.

* * *

—Anda, Milo, cálmate. 

— ¡Ni me calmo, ni tomo más té! (1)

—Estás exagerando. ¿Y cuál té?

—Nada, nada… Y suelta eso, Aioria.

El león cruzó los brazos, comenzando a enfadarse también.

—Comprende, Milo, que Camus debe entrenarle.

—Ya pasó…

—El entrenamiento dura mucho, lo sabes bien.

— ¿Cuánto, Shaka¿Ah? Se supone que no es más que un chiquillo aspirante a Bronce.

—Quizás esté aquí en dos años más. —contestó vagamente el rubio.

—Hmm.

—No seas tan necio, ya verás que un día de estos vuelve.

—Bueno, ya… De todos modos ustedes no me dejarán en paz si no me calmo.

—De nada. —musitó con enfado Aioria.

—Te dejamos solo. Debes controlarte tú mismo. Pero al menos calma tu agresivo cosmos.

Sus compañeros salieron con cautela.

Calmarse. Había esperado ocho años para ver a su mejor amigo de nuevo, y cuando llegaba… ¡Puff¡Que se tiene que ir!

Si bien los dos eran completamente diferentes (gracias, Shaka y Mu, por repetirlo tantas veces), cuando estaban juntos se les olvidaba.

Aún recordaba cuando escapaban al pueblo y medio Santuario se deshacía buscándoles.

En las noches, antes de dormir, iban a nadar a la playa. Milo jugaba a ser un pirata malvado que escapaba de la ley, mientras Camus le atrapaba por debajo del agua: era el poderoso Tritón.

Nunca olvidaría lo mal que se puso cuando supo que Camus no estaba ahí. Todos notaron el cambio, pues el escorpión estuvo cabizbajo mucho tiempo —y es que era el único que aguantaba su temple—; hasta que Eetrin, su maestro, le dijo a dónde había ido Camus. La esperanza de verle de nuevo le alegró, y le hizo esforzarse y levantarse siempre, tan sólo para ser el Santo de Escorpión y sí, ver de nuevo a su amigo. Proteger a su Diosa, teniendo seis años, quedaba de lado.

Extrañaba sus conversaciones, extrañaba hacerle enfadar.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar su regreso?

* * *

El entrenamiento, a pesar de ser duro, comenzaba a divertirle a Camus. El finlandés no dejaba de entrenar hasta lograr perfeccionar la técnica del día. Jamás cuestionaba nada, jamás se negaba. Se esforzaba por aprender y se divertía haciéndolo. Era como si considerase a Camus algo más que un simple maestro. 

El caballero de Acuario se sentó en una roca, quizás un bloque de hielo. Si había algo que le encantaba de ese lugar, era admirar la aurora boreal. Era realmente hermosa. El día había sido agitado, y la calma del atardecer le traía paz interior. Incluso la falta de luz solar se le antojó exquisita.

—Maestro, para usted. —el niño le había llevado una taza de café. Isaac preparaba un café delicioso.

—Gracias, Isaac.

— ¿Quiere algo?

—No, siéntate un momento a descansar. Ya ha terminado el entrenamiento de hoy.

— ¡Pero aún no logro hacer una 'Aurora boreal'!

—Lo harás mañana, no es bueno esforzarse tanto.

A regañadientes, el chiquillo accedió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados.

Camus dio un sorbo a su café. —Cuando llegaste me dijeron que no eras de aquí.

—Es porque no lo soy, maestro.

—Lo sé, pero entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me trajeron del orfanato.

— ¿Orfanato? —Claro. Era bastante obvio: era como si la Tierra sacrificase a los que no tenían alguien que llorase sus muertes.

—Mis padres murieron, si se lo pregunta. Mi madre se suicidó, a mi padre lo mataron. No es que los recuerde bien.

El francés se quedó en silencio. La historia no le sorprendía, pero Isaac había dicho todo eso con una sonrisa en el rostro. Como si eliminara todo sentimiento. Se parecía a él.

Sólo que su alumno sonreía.

— ¿No te duele eso?

—No señor, no se puede sentir dolor por alguien que ni siquiera se recuerda. Sólo lograría ponerme triste inútilmente. Además, lo tengo a usted. Es un consuelo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Le sonrió. Sin embargo, el rostro del niño se ensombreció de repente.

—Solamente recuerdo a una persona. —musitó. —Tenía un hermano mayor. Tenía el cabello largo. Su voz era fuerte, a veces me asustaba cuando gritaba. Sus ojos eran muy bonitos.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Pero realmente, no pudo quedarse callado por más tiempo. Camus le miró.

— ¿Qué pasó con él?

—No lo sé. —contestó sinceramente.

Camus se sintió culpable, por alguna extraña razón. —Lo siento.

—Tampoco recuerdo su nombre, no sé porqué. —continuó el niño, ignorando el comentario. —Sólo recuerdo sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes, cristalinos, mirándome.

—A veces con un pequeño recuerdo es suficiente. —añadió el alumno de Kratos.

Isaac asintió levemente. — ¿Usted tuvo hermanos, maestro?

La pregunta le hirió. Demasiado.

—Perdone, eso no es mi asunto. —corrigió el niño ante el breve silencio de su maestro. — ¿Podemos entrar? Tengo sueño.

—Sí. Vámonos ya.

Ambos se pusieron de pie distraídamente y se dirigieron a la pequeña pero cómoda cabaña que les sirviese de refugio. No hablaron más. Cada uno se marchó en silencio a su habitación.

De noche, en su cama, no lo pudo apartar de su mente.

* * *

"_Porque puedes recordar para ayudarte, pero también puedes herirte y desangrarte. Cerrar la herida y poner cicatriz, pero sentir la sangre fluyendo por las noches"._

* * *

**-Flash back-  
**— ¡Camus¡Esa era mi paleta! 

—Tú lo has dicho Gabriel. _Era_ tu paleta.

— ¡Mamá!

—Mon Dieu… Camus, Gabriel; es suficiente.

El aludido sonrió. Eran hermanos. El mayor, Camus, se parecía a su padre. Gabriel, que era más pequeño, se parecía a su madre. Sus ojos azules y su cabello rojizo lo recordaban a cada instante.

—Pero mi paleta…

—Ahora te doy otra, pero no griten, despertarán a Nina.

— ¡Mami¡Deja que la cargue!

—Pero Camus…

— ¡Anda!

Su madre sonrió. Sus cabellos violáceos le llegaban a los hombros, y era poseedora de unos bellos ojos color azul fuerte, como los de su hijo mayor. Único rasgo heredado a éste.

—Con cuidado.

Al niño le encantaba cargar a su hermanita. Tenía apenas un año de edad, y ya era notable su cabello rojizo. Sus pequeñas manitas se aferraban a las de su hermano mayor cada que podía.

— ¿Quieren ir a la catedral, niños?

— ¡Oui!

Francia era bellísima por las noches. El sol, iluminando todo tenuemente, proporcionaba un ambiente digno de pintarse en un cuadro. La iglesia, enorme, ya era sólo una sombra desde donde estaban.

Los hermanos corrían por las calles empedradas, mientras su madre les seguía sonriente. Sin embargo, al llegar a su casa, Camus se detuvo en seco, sosteniendo con fuerza a su hermano de la camisa para impedir que entrase. Su madre lo pudo ver desde unos pasos atrás. La puerta estaba abierta.

El chiquillo quiso entrar, pero la mujer se lo impidió. Entró ella, seguida por sus dos hijos, casi ocultos tras ella.

—Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Madeleine, cuánto tiempo sin veros.

—Me parece que es muy tarde para saludaros, monsieur. —rápidamente, la mujer se postró entre el intruso y sus niños.

—Ya ve… Pero qué hijos tan bellos. Su nena¿cuánto tiene?

—Alexandre, s'il vous plaît…

—No, no me iré.

—No tengo nada que le interese.

— ¿Usted cree?

—Ya escuchó a mi madre, salga de nuestra casa.

—Pero qué osado el petit garçon (2), seguramente eres el mayor.

La mujer apretó los puños, sintiendo su corazón agitado. —Por favor, váyase de aquí.

—Creo que no lo entiendes Madeleine, no me iré. A menos que quieras decirme dónde está tu esposo…

No contestó. Le miró con deseos de quemarle la piel con tal gesto.

—Veo que no lo dirás.

Madeleine puso a Nina en los brazos de Camus. —Mon amour, vayan a la catedral. Yo llegaré después. Prométeme que llegarás con el padre Iván.

—Pero mami…

—Vete.

—Me temo que no. —La puerta se cerró de golpe. La sombra le fue reconocible al instante.

—Bonne nuit, Madeleine. ¿Me recordáis? Supongo que no… Ahora que no vives en las calles, ya no te has de acordar de los demás.

—Marie, yo jamás…

—¡Calla! Mira tu casa, mírate a ti… Eres una hipócrita. ¿Ya has olvidado lo que eras?

—Marie, por favor…

— ¡Eras una prostituta! Y mira qué lindo vivís ahora. —La nueva recién llegada miró con rencor tanto a los niños, como a Madeleine. —Dinos dónde está y no les pasará nada a tus bellos hijos.

—Jamás se los diré.

No supo qué pasó después. Despertó, en el suelo. Su hermano estaba inconsciente, Nina dormía tranquilamente. Todo estaba oscuro. Cuando pudo ubicarse, lo vio: su madre se encontraba al otro extremo de la casa, herida. El hombre y la mujer que habían llegado estaban junto a ella. El tal Alexandre la tenía sujeta por los cabellos, mientras Marie sostenía un cuchillo sangrante, demasiado cerca del cuello de su madre.

—Ma chérie, sólo tienes que decirnos. ¿Dónde está monsieur Jean Camus?

No hubo respuesta. La respiración entrecortada fue el único sonido dentro de la casa.

—Madeleine, entiende… Tú vives ahora como reina. Teníamos un trato¿recuerdas? Enamorarías a Camus y cuando tuvieses su apellido, nos desharíamos él y la fortuna sería nuestra.

—No te lo diré. No…

— ¡Estúpida¡Tenías que enamorarte de él¡Tenías que darle tres hijos¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—Silencio, Alexandre. Madeleine… hermana. Sólo dilo.

—Les daré todo lo que quieran, pero no les diré dónde está Camus.

—Ma chérie¿no querrás que lastime a mis sobrinos, verdad?

—Ellos no tienen nada que ver…

— ¡Sólo dilo, maldita sea!

El niño comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Lentamente, se deslizó bajo la mesa y se metió al cuarto de sus padres. Quizá lograría pedir ayuda si salía por la ventana.

Pero nunca llegó. Alguien más acababa de entrar. Era un hombre, que parecía regañar a los otros dos. Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó.

— ¡Sois unos idiotas¡Hemos encontrado a Camus¡Qué va, le hemos matado!

—Entonces… —Marie miró a su moribunda hermana. Ni un dejo de arrepentimiento cabía en sus ojos.

—Dejen eso ya.

—No… no puede estar… Camus no… — su madre sollozaba. ¿Habían… asesinado a su padre?

— ¿Y qué hacemos con Madeleine?

Un sonido seco fue la única respuesta que el niño escuchó.

— ¿Y los niños?

Un fuerte palpitar le llenó el cuerpo. Gabriel. Nina. Sus hermanos. ¿Qué había pasado con su madre¿Por qué ya no le escuchaba hablar? Notó su cuerpo temblando, casi deshaciéndose.

Otro ruido seco. Un sofocante suspiró. Unos pasos… el llanto de la pequeña Nina, algo de metal que caía… y el silencio. Los hombres salieron del lugar en seguida.

Camus se precipitó hacia fuera. Su madre parecía dormida. Una enorme cantidad de sangre salía de una herida en su pecho.

— ¿Mamá…? —No obtuvo respuesta.

Después de unos minutos, comprendió al fin que su madre no respondería. La respuesta se la había dado un revólver en el suelo. Maldijo el día en que le habían explicado lo que era.

Al fin se levantó y se dirigió hacia su hermano, Gabriel. Su rostro estaba pegado al suelo, y un charco de sangre le rodeaba.

Por más que intentó hacerle despertar, no lo logró. Corrió entonces a donde había visto a Nina. Se desmoronó antes de llegar. El mismo charco de sangre. El cuerpo de su hermanita, sin vida.

Jamás supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando en el suelo. Los ruidos de la Francia nocturna eran algo que le aterraban. La voz de su madre seguía en su cabeza. _"Prométeme que llegarás con el padre Iván"._

Sus débiles piernas tardaron en levantarse. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que a él le habían herido con el pequeño cuchillo, al igual que a su hermano. Probablemente Gabriel estuviese muerto antes de que le dispararan.

Salió de la casa, temblando. Cubierto de sangre y lágrimas, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Al menos cumpliría aquella promesa.  
**-Fin del Flash Back-**

¿Por qué él jamás podía hablar de aquello? Ni siquiera lo sabía Milo. La única persona que lo sabía, era su maestro, Kratos. El hombre que al verle, le preguntó si era hijo de Madeleine. Había sido su vecina cuando niños, al haberse mudado de Roma a Francia. Fue Kratos el que había encontrado el cuerpo inconsciente de Camus a mitad de la calle. Le habían mandado por él, y había sido casi una suerte del destino que Kratos se hubiese adelantado a recogerle. Si bien Camus no lo recordaba, su maestro sí. Y su maestro sabía todo lo que había pasado.

Kratos, descansando a miles de kilómetros bajo el hielo ruso.

— ¡Maestro!

Se levantó de golpe. Un nuevo día. Había recordado y soñado con un pasado que no quería, que rechazaba a como diera lugar. Dos ríos le surcaban el rostro.

— ¡Maestro! —sonó de nuevo la voz del chiquillo, del otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Isaac? —gritó, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas.

—Alguien ha venido a verle, un enviado del Santuario. Dice que tiene algo para usted.

— ¿Algo para mí…?

* * *

"_Recuerdos. Memorias que se agolpan en tu mente en momentos de melancolía o desesperación. Que se aferran a no marcharse y ser borrados. Que pueden ser tu salvación… O tu derrota"._

* * *

X – o – o – X

(1) Una frase de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Ejem XD.  
(2) Mon Dieu: Dios mío. Bonne nuit : Buenas noches. S'il vous plaît : Por favor. Petit garçon: pequeño niño.

No. No vi ninguna telenovela antes de escribir esto. Lo que no sé, es de dónde salió infancia tan traumática.  
Cuando recién escribí esto, quise darle un pasado diferente… No pude. Camus siempre alega que para vencer, uno se debe desprender de sus sentimientos. A mí modo de ver, alguien que dice eso es porque tuvo que haber hecho lo mismo para lograr el nivel obtenido.  
Esa plática entre Milín y Camus al inicio se ve muy... yaoi/melosita. Ya sé. Igual la del berrinche de Milo. Pero me gustan así que las dejé jaja xD.

Siempre me pareció (y creo que a todos también) que Camus prefería por mucho a Isaac. Mmm. Qué sé yo.  
Y sí, los Escorpio somos rencorosos, caprichosos e infantiles.

Ya casi llega el final. Ow. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.

_«Eso es todo amigos, muchas gracias por su atención… que les vaya bien bonito.»_


	4. Comprender

**Capítulo ****cuatro: Comprender**

Nunca le parecieron las horas más cortas que en ese día. Ya era tarde. Quizá más del medio día.

Abrió los ojos, y le miró nuevamente.

— ¿Hyoga?

El niño asintió. Le miraba curiosamente, estudiándole. Qué niño tan extraño.

—Usted… ¿Será mi maestro?

—Parece que sí.

Un silencio se apoderó de ambos.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó, estirando su mano hasta el niño rubio, que se alejó al comprender las intenciones.

—Es el recuerdo de alguien muy preciado para mí. —el infante tomó en sus manos el pequeño rosario, apretándolo con fuerza mientras sus ojos retenían las lágrimas.

No podría hacer nada ya. Y comprendió que aquello sería bastante difícil.

— ¿Resistirás?

—Lo haré.

* * *

El chiquillo era bastante difícil. Preguntaba siempre más de lo que quizá, quería contestar; sin contar con esa mirada inquisidora con que le observaba siempre. Sus grandes ojos azules, clavados en su piel. Cristalinos, como el agua que podían mirar si rompían el hielo a sus pies. 

No era para nada como Isaac. Éste obedecía sin más, ejecutaba las órdenes y parecía entender rápidamente el objetivo y causa del ataque en cuestión; su visión de justicia era bastante curiosa para un simple niño.

Sin embargo, no era así con Hyoga. No, él era diferente, era como si tuviese en mente algo más que Athena, algo más que la armadura del Cisne como final objetivo. Al menos, los niños no competían fríamente por tal cosa, se llevaban bastante bien. Eso era un consuelo para él mismo.

—Hyoga. —musitó Camus al fin, masajeándose las sienes, producto de la jaqueca que le aquejaba aquel día.

El niño no le contestó. Su maestro, sin inmutarse, simplemente dio un respingo y cerró los ojos.

—Terminamos, Hyoga. —repitió, con voz más fuerte. El rubio se giró para verle, molesto, como si hubiese interrumpido algo sumamente importante que él no alcanzaba a entender. Tampoco se inmutó de ello. —Cuando dejes de mirar el mar congelado, entras. Isaac, vámonos.

El finlandés miró al ruso, y se encogió de hombros. Cuando Camus les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, creyó escuchar algo de labios de Isaac a lo que no prestó mucha atención. Algo que lamentó meses después.

—No estamos aquí por eso. Hipócrita.

* * *

"Muerto". 

No podía ser verdad. No.

"No pudo salir".

Era mentira.

"… Lo siento".

Camus cerró ambos puños con fuerza. Miraba el agujero en el suelo y por un momento se sintió orgulloso de que su alumno hubiese logrado aquello.

Miró a Hyoga que continuaba llorando y balbuceando cosas que él no quería escuchar. Todo su cuerpo estaba sumido en escalofríos que no había sentido antes.

"Isaac, muerto".

No lo aceptaría. Le dio la espalda al rubio, que le miró impotente, con deseos de palabras de consuelo. Pero él no se las daría, ni ese día, ni nunca.

Isaac.

Él no podía morir así¿verdad?

* * *

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo normal. Y ese día, el cielo azul parecía estar feliz de ello. 

— ¿Y qué se siente volver a casa, ah?

—Exactamente igual que antes.

—Cada vez es más fastidioso recibirte, aguador congelado.

Sonrió. — ¿Entonces para qué lo haces?

—Pues para que no te sientas mal. Imagínate el golpe que tu ego sufriría si nadie viniese. —Milo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió altivo, vencedor.

Su igual le ignoró, y comenzó su camino nuevamente hacia Acuario. —Eres un tonto.

—Tú eres un idiota malagradecido. —Continuó el Escorpión subiendo a la vez las escaleras.

—… Y caprichoso e infantil además.

—Refri con patas.

—Cucaracha súper desarrollada. —Sonrió. Como que el camino no sería aburrido.

—Cubo de hielo andante.

—Hijo malogrado del desierto.

Una estridente risa hizo que ambos alzaran la mirada, notando los ropajes dorados que envolvían a quien bajase.

—Parece que se quieren más cada vez.

El par reaccionó bastante tarde.

— ¡No fastidies, Aldebarán!

* * *

Se recostó en la cama intentando unir las cosas en su mente. 

¿Era real lo que les había informado el Patriarca? Los caballeros de Bronce, traidores. Y Hyoga estaba entre ellos. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba?

No entendía cómo podían ellos pensar que Athena se encontraba entre ellos. En Japón. Pero no era eso lo que le interesaba, debía admitir.

Se encogió de hombros. Sinceramente, esperaba que no pasara de los ataques de los Santos de Plata.

Porque si Hyoga llegaba hasta él, encontraría la muerte en sus manos.

* * *

— ¡Buenos días! 

Entreabrió un ojo, molesto. —Milo, son las cinco de la mañana.

—Ya sé… La misma hora a la que me despertaste ayer.

Apartó las sábanas de un golpe. — ¡Eran las once!

—Detalles, detalles…

—Milo, ya compórtate. Tienes que hacerlo algún día. —Camus se acomodó en la cama nuevamente.

—Seh, lo que digas… ¿Qué tal tu alumno? —Menos mal que el artrópodo no le estaba mirando. Hubiese notado un respingo que ni él mismo había programado.

—No sé, pero corren rumores de que vendrán pronto a atacar. Esos niños son un problema.

—No entiendo cómo han matado a Misty y a los demás. —comentó el Escorpión, meditabundo. —Lo cual, no importa. Apenes lleguen a las Doce Casas y acabará todo esto.

— ¿Crees?

—Somos los Caballeros Dorados¿no? Un golpe bastará. —Y sonrió con pose de héroe de caricatura incluida.

—… Infantil.

—Amargado.

— ¡Caballeros! —Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta. Camus se puso de pie e invocó a su armadura, que se colocó presta sobre su cuerpo. El par se dirigió entonces hacia la entrada del Templo.

Un soldado evidentemente fatigado les miraba.

— ¿Sí, qué ocurre?

El guardia estaba agitado.

—Por favor, tiene que volver a su casa, señor Milo.

Los Santos se miraron. — ¿Por qué?

—Los renegados de Bronce llegarán hoy mismo.

* * *

—Así que después de todo, sí te importa¿eh? 

—Cierra la boca, Escorpión. —El francés entró al Octavo Templo de prisa. Con paso firme y tranquilo, denotando un porte confiado, como siempre. Pero Milo sabía que aquello no estaba bien.

—No es ese el Templo que te corresponde proteger, Acuario. —Jugaría el mismo juego que él.

—No hay guardián¿o sí? Sólo estoy protegiendo a nuestra Diosa.

—Estás protegiéndolo a _él._

—Di lo que quieras.

—Detente. —No lo dejaría. Iba a cometer una estupidez, desde su punto de vista. —Detente, Acuario. No te permito atravesar el Templo del Escorpión.

Camus se detuvo. —No te metas en esto.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo. No tienes el derecho.

El hombre reanudó su camino, cerrando el puño y los ojos a la vez.

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo.

* * *

"Idiota". 

Milo cerró el puño.

"Mil veces idiota".

—Vámonos. Tenemos que llegar.

No le prestó atención a la impávida voz de Mu. Escuchó los pasos alejándose, cada vez más, seguidos de la comitiva.

Milo miró una última vez el pálido semblante de Camus y su congelado cuerpo. Sintió el ascenso del Cosmos de Saga, el de Seiya, el de… ¿Quién era¿Acaso importaba?

Se dirigió a la salida del Templo.

"No Camus. No tenías el derecho".

* * *

Gracias a Niké que todo había llegado al final. Al menos para Saori, la chiquilla temblorosa que no sabía cómo disculparse ante la muerte de sus camaradas. Al menos para los chicos de Bronce, que apenas y podían respirar. 

Pero para ellos, los Santos de Oro, era como si les hubiesen despertado con un balde de agua fría.

Milo cerró los ojos.

Death Mask y Afrodita se fueron juntos. Jamás nadie les conoció realmente y jamás nadie lloraría por ellos. Estaban juntos.

Shura se había unido a Aioros. Al pobre mancillado de Aioros, cuyo nombre por fin había sido limpiado.

Saga. ¿Qué con Saga? No sabían si odiarle o compadecerle. Controló a todo el Santuario, controlado a la vez por Ares.

Camus.

Hyoga seguía mirando la tumba. Farfullaba incoherencias cada que el Escorpión intentaba alejarle. ¿A él qué le importaba si le había mostrado el camino del Séptimo Sentido y muerto en ello? Lo que quería era que dejara al alma de Acuario marcharse, descansar.

Al fin, el Cisne se marchó, cuando el Dragón lo apartó delicadamente y colocándole una manta sobre los hombros.

Milo miró el nombre escrito como un simple garabato sobre aquella lápida gris y fría.

Y dándose la vuelta, cerró los ojos.

Porque nadie más que Camus tenía el _privilegio_ de mirar sus lágrimas. Así que nadie las vería.

* * *

—_Amigo¿por qué nos han traicionado? _(1) 

Intentaba entenderlo, pero no podía. Intentaba ser racional, pero no encontraba motivos.

Simplemente no podía aceptar las cosas. ¿Acaso era verdad¿En serio era Camus de Acuario el que llevaba entre sus brazos, casi muerto?

Se estremeció nada más de pensarlo. Su mejor amigo, su consejero, su hermano… un traidor. Un maldito traidor enfundado en un mugriento sapuri copiado de la armadura de Acuario.

No podía apartar la verdad de su mente. ¡Es que no era posible!

—"_Milo__"._

Se giró. Pero a su alrededor, sólo estaban Mu y Aioria, que cargaban con Saga y Shura.

—"_Milo__"._

Observó a Camus.¿Era él¿Respondía a su pregunta al fin?

—"_Milo… perdónanos__"._

—"_Eso pídeselo a Athena, no a mí"._

—"_Milo, por favor__"._

—"_Lo siento, Camus. Los escorpiones no toleramos traiciones."_

—"_Es que no lo entiendes."_

—"_¡Explícamelo, entonces¡Tú deberías estar muerto¡Te has vendido a un dios maligno y has herido a nuestros compañeros! Por todos los dioses… ¡Mataron a Shaka usando la Exclamación Athena!"_

—"_No, Milo, no es así como…"_

— ¡Silencio!

Mu y Aioria se giraron para verlo.

—No pasa nada.

Continuaron caminando, sin más.

—"_Milo__"._

—"_Cállate ya. No quiero escucharte"._

—"_Has dicho que los escorpiones no toleran la traiciones… ¿y si es una mala obra para hacer algo bueno?" _

Las lágrimas comenzaban a empañar su visión.

—"_Sigue siendo malo. Una mala obra para hacer algo bueno, sigue siendo malo, Camus__". —_No podía seguir. Ya no quería continuar esa plática. Ni siquiera deseaba continuar el camino.

—"_Tienes que… "_

—"_No quiero. Son unos traidores, ya no quiero escucharte"._

—"… _Los Escorpio no toleran las traiciones. Los Acuario sacrificamos muchas cosas para cumplir una promesa. Yo he jurado proteger a Athena… algún día lo comprenderás." _

Sí, lo comprendió. En el momento en que estalló al máximo su cosmos, para atacar al juez ante él, comprendió que a veces una promesa puede más que el honor. Y que la amistad, puede más que el tiempo y la distancia.

Murió con lágrimas en sus ojos, feliz de haberlo comprendido al fin.

X - o - o - X

(1) Frase de las escenas inéditas.

Ah, qué caray. Terminé agregando muchas cosas que creo, hacían falta. Pero sé que Liss no se enojará jo jo.  
… Eso espero.

Sé que va muy rápido de corte a corte pero… qué bah, las cosas pasan rápido, además hay muchas cosas que sería inútil mencionar porque ya todos saben lo que sucede.

Lo del 'privilegio' de Camus de mirar las lágrimas de Milo, es porque el griego tiene un carácter orgulloso –como el acuario–. No todos pueden ver el llanto de alguien del Octavo signo, a menos que haya bastante confianza. Es lo que pienso. Y veo. Puck.

Bueno…

_«Eso es todo amigos, muchas gracias por su atención… que les vaya bien bonito.»_


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Así que ese era el final¿no?

Un espacio vacío, oscuro, sin más. Un par de orbes se dibujaron entre todo aquel silencio.

—Pensé que sólo estaba yo.

—Yo hubiera preferido un "hola, Milo" como saludo, pero veo que no has cambiado ni muerto.

Camus sonrió. Al fin, podía ver parte de su rostro.

— ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no es el Infierno.

—No lo sé. —Admitió sincero el Acuario. —No entiendo lo que ocurre.

—Mira. No somos los únicos. —Ahí estaban todos. Pero no prestaban atención, tanto porque cada uno estaba absorto en otra plática, o manteniéndose alertas. Bajaron la voz.

—Estamos desnudos. ¿Qué clase de dios depravado…? Bueno, no es como si los Dioses fueran unos santos.

—Cállate, Milo.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ellos. Camus miraba hacia arriba, pacífico, intentando entender aquello.

— ¿Sufrieron mucho?

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes. Fingiendo y todo eso.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Perdona. Tenía curiosidad.

— ¿Y ustedes?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sufrieron?

—Pregúntale a Shaka. —contestó burdamente el Escorpión, pero enseguida notó su error. —Lo siento. No quise…

—Está bien.

Aioros intentaba tranquilizar el cosmos perturbado de su hermano. Saga y Kanon se miraban, uno frente al otro, sin más. Parecían un espejo y su reflejo. Shion y Dohko mantenían la espalda una contra otra, hablando en voz sumamente baja, sonriendo ambos. Ahí estaba Shura mirando a Aioros, alegre, que le miraba a él y a su hermano nuevamente. Death Mask y Afrodita conservaban su humor: el cangrejo sonreía cínicamente y el pez dorado intentaba acallarle.

Mu, Aldebarán y Shaka no hablaban.

—Gracias por cuidar de Hyoga.

—No es como si me cayera bien el muchacho. La próxima que te mueras, me heredas algo más provechoso.

—Siempre te quejas de lo que te regalo. —musitó bromista el francés.

—Si me regalaras algo mejor…

De golpe, un fuerte estruendo hizo que todos se pusieran de pie. Apretaron los puños, mientras sus corazones se agitaban. Las llamas de sus cosmos ya no podían elevarse. Algo lo impedía.

Al fin, enormes siluetas y sombras difusas se mostraron por sobre ellos.

Milo y Camus se colocaron espalda contra espalda, sin temor. Nadie temía ya.

—Milo.

—Dime.

—Ha sido un placer coincidir en esta vida.

Silencio. Más sombras. Más certeza de que todo estaba por acabar.

—Nos vemos en la próxima, amigo.

Y todo se sumió en oscuridad.

X - o - o - X

La onee-chan quería su epílogo, la onee-chan tiene su epílogo n.n Creo que todos ubican la escena, pero por si no, es la del Tenkai Hen.  
Subí estos dos hoy porque no creo que anden por acá en Navidad xD Así que espero les haya gustado.

En fin, no queda más que agradecerles por leer y por sus reviews. Felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo para todos.

Onee-chan, ojalá te haya gustado tu regalo masterizado.

Do Cvitanja!

_«Eso es todo amigos, muchas gracias por su atención… que les vaya bien bonito.»_

_«Hasta siempre.»_


End file.
